Read My Lips and I'll Sing My Heart Out
by sparkles107
Summary: First of all, bella's deaf. Between singing contests and her not wanting people to know, gossip starts. she can read lips well, even from across the street, but Edward is suspecting something's going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

"Ashley!" I screamed as soon as I saw the letter on the mailbox. She came running out immediately. I waited until she was right in front of me, then she said.

"What's up Isa?"

"We got accepted to Madison!" she looked at me excitedly.

"We have to call the others, they're gonna flip!" I smiled to myself. Finally we had gotten accepted to Madison , it was a dancing and singing school were many groups of boys and girls would go for competitions. It was an awesome thing, a talent competition all around the world, this time, it would be held in Alaska and they had accepted us! I was ecstatic because my dream would finally come true. I couldn't believe it! Though it would be amazingly hard and we would have to sweat our asses!

Ashley told the others. Our group was made up with, Ashley, Karina, Rosalie, Jasper, Jessica, Albert, Frankie, Marcus, Robert and me. And we all knew exactly what we were doing when it was time for dancing. Now in the singing, Frankie and I were the lead singers, while the rest were the chorus, and we were the lead dancers as well. Why because the rest had voted on us saying that we were the best of all. Just because we made a 'cute couple'.

They all said I was a good singer, I'd never heard myself sing, they said Frankie was a good singer too, but I had never heard him sing either. I'd never heard my voice, not really. With my hearing aids, I could hear certain voices and sounds. Even though I couldn't really hear myself sing, I loved singing. I loved my group, because I felt like I actually belonged. I hated when people felt sorry for me, I didn't need their pity. I could read lips well, very well. When I used to go to the special school for deaf people, we took a bus down town and practiced reading lips. The teacher didn't believe me when I told her I could read lips from the people across the street. She believed me later when I proved it to her. She said, "You have an astonishing gift," I didn't really think of it as a gift, just some type of reward God gave me because I couldn't hear.

We put all our hands together.

"ONE OH SEVEN! WHOOO!!" we screamed in unison. That was the name of our group.

Soon we were on the plane making our way to Alaska, because we had to be there by tomorrow.

Guys usually told me I was really pretty and stuff, but when they found out I was deaf, they turned all pitiful so I didn't really paid attention to any of them, well ok yes I did but only to one person. Frankie. I had a crush on him for a long time. I was so excited on going to Alaska. I mean if we don't make it, what can I lose? And well it would give me a chance to take Frankie out of my head for a while, he was such a gentleman, and he was really hot, but I really don't think he likes me. It looks more like he feels sorry for me. Oh well, it's for him to know and for me to find out. I sighed and looked out my window when someone tabbed my shoulder.

"Can I sit with you? I don't want to be with those dummies and the other girls kind of scare me." Frankie said smiling at me. I shook my head immediately.

"Don't call them that." I said coldly. He looked confused, and then he understood.

"I didn't mean…Oh, God. Isabella, I didn't think." What was I doing I would scare him away! I took a deep breath.

"No, that's okay. I overreacted. I'm sorry. It took me longer than other kids to learn to talk. The girls at the playground teased me for being 'deaf and dumb.'" I looked away so I wouldn't see the pity in his eyes. "And, yes you can sit with me, if you still want to." I said, looking at the window. I felt him take the seat next to me but I didn't turn to look at him. This was bound to be a long flight.

**Edward's POV**

_Pull up Pull up  
Can't believe the girls club packed  
What up What up  
Shorty wanna lead me to the back (to the back)  
Aint been in here 15 minutes got a pocket full of digits and she just wont take no  
Now lil mama wanna get mad  
Slow up Slow up  
Sayin she dont wanna share what she had (she had)  
Aint no particular one that's getting the water gun so many that I want_

I was practicing a new move with the song "Wall to wall" when Nick came storming into the room, looking rather hyper.

"Edward, you won't believe what I just received on my mail!" he screamed at my face though it wasn't quite necessary since I was standing right in front of him.

"Tell me, oh wait don't tell me. You got a new girlfriend!" I said sarcastically. He made a face.

"Nah, I wish! But this is even more important," he said loudly still smiling.

"So what is it?" I asked getting curious now. What could possibly be more important to Nick than girls?

"I got an acceptance letter from Madison!" my eyes went wide.

"Did you tell the others?" I asked excitedly, he shook his head fiercely. I took the phone out of my pocket and dialled Anthony's number.

After a few more calls, we managed to get everybody on the phone.

"Ok guys here's the thing," I took a deep breath.

"You need to start packing 'cause we're going to Alaska! We got accepted to Madison!" Everybody screamed.

"CRA-SHERS!!" I heard Alice scream, our group was made up from, Alice, Marina, Kelly, Tony, Cynthia, Beatrice Emmett, Stuart, James, and me. We all liked to hang out together at all times. And we always practice our dance moves after school or in any free times we have. Of course, leaving for the contest would mean that I had to talk to Lilly. She'd have to deal with everything alone for a whole month.

**Bella's POV**

The flight hadn't been bad as I thought it would be…actually, it hadn't been bad _at all._ Imagine sitting next to the hottest guy ever for three hours! His black soft hair almost covered his beautiful gray eyes…I felt a tab on my shoulder, I turned to look at him.

"So, how's it feeling, are you nervous?" Did Frankie just talk to me?

"Um…kind of…you?"

"Actually I' am. I mean, we're headed to a huge competition that's bound to go on for a month, and there's pretty good teams in there. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the fact that you're here." He said smiling at me. I'm sure he could see the shock on my face and the huge question mark on my forehead.

"Come on!" he continued. "You know you're a talented girl. You play three different instruments, you dance like a goddess _and_ you sing like an angel." I fidget uncomfortably, he noticed. "Oh, gosh, I keep doing that. I'm sorry, I—"

"Don't apoligize, just because I can't hear myself sing doesn't mean I don't appreciate you telling me I do it good." I tried to smile but from his face, I knew it looked more like a frown.

"You really are something." I was forced to look away from his intense gaze when-to my luck- Ashley came to view.

"Isa, do you know who's going to the competition?" she asked me.

"No, do you?" she nodded and spoke through clench teeth. I couldn't catch what she said.

"I didn't catch that,"

"Sorry, I said, The Crashers"

"Is that the team that came out on T.V the other day?"

"Yes, they're really good." she answered slowly.

"Don't worry about it, Isa. We're better than them, we have you" Frankie said while giving me a cocky, cute smile and I forgot all about my worries when I saw it.

**EPOV**

We were already at the Talent Mansion and let me tell you, it was really amazing. I couldn't believe we were here! Thanks to Victoria-my cousin-we performed on T.V. and then we send an application to Madison. Everyone had to be here today if they wanted to compete. The competition would start tomorrow, no time for rehearsals. The tension was rising already, the mansion was almost full.

We already met most of the groups; some were to stay away from, like the Four One O's. They seemed to be _very_ competitive. Anyway, the house was huge! There were rooms for every group. The rooms were big enough that we all fit perfectly fine as if each had their own room. There were eight rehearsal rooms, four for dance, and four for singing. There was a massage room, _sixteen _bathrooms, two huge living rooms, A really big kitchen, and a mysterious 'activity room'.

**

I can't believe it! Competition starts tonight and we won't be competing as a group, it would all be individual. Sometimes we can get help from the others in the group. The thing is, we compete until all the member of our group have been eliminated, if the othe groups get eliminated and lets say for example that Alice 'wins' we win, and we get a two year contract with a CD production.

**

Its about to start, we were sitting on the front row, well, behind the judges. There was rows like in a movie theatre, this whole thing would be on TV almost like American Idol, except that we did get to sit and watch the others perform.

"Edward Cullen?" I turn to see a man in a suit.

"Yes?"

"You will be performing "Daddy's little girl" from Frankie J. And I hear you play the piano, and other instruments." I nodded. "Well, would you be so kind as to play "Angel" by Kelly Clarkson on the piano for another young lady that's performing tonight?"

"Of course, when will that be?"

"In five minutes, will you please join Ms. Swan by the stage?" Since I couldn't deny, I nodded. I walked to the stage and saw a girl standing next to it, she was wearing a gorgeous black gown.

"Ms. Swan?" I called her name, but she didn't turn to look at me. I tried again. "Ms. Swan?" again she didn't turn. I walked to her and tabbed her shoulde, a little frustrated that she 'hadn't heard me'

She turned to look at me then. She was…beautiful.

"I was calling your name, didn't you hear me?" I asked, trying to sound polite. She frowned.

"I…was daydreaming. I'm sorry." She hesitated. I smiled, she had a cute accent.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I will be accompanying you with the piano tonight," I said slowly. She raised her eyebrow.

"I'm Isabella, thank you for doing this, I mean, I do play the piano but they won't allow me to because….ummm, because they want me to show the gown." I chuckled.

"No problem," at that moment, they called her to the stage, she didn't move until I walked to the stage and took my place.

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For a second chance_

_For rain that would make it okay_

_There's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And its harder at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh, baby please_

_.._

_Let me be empty_

_Memories seek from my veins_

_Let me be empty, _

_Or weithless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the eyes of an Angel _

Her accent was gone as soon as she started singing. I could feel her gaze on me.

_Far away from here_

_From this dark, cold, and dirty_

_And the else mess that you feel_

_You were pulled from the wreckage_

_And your sullen reverie_

_Your in the arms of the Angel_

_May you find_

_Some comfort here_

She stood up and step away from the piano. Then she went to stand behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder gently.

_So tired of the street lights_

_And never return_

…

…_keeps on twisting_

_Keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you like_

_It don't make more difference_

…

_It's easier to believe_

…

…

_And brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of the angel_

I felt something on my hair, was it her lips?

_Far away from here_

_From this dark, cold, and dirty_

_And the else mess that you feel_

_You were pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your sullen reverie_

_Your in the arms of the Angel_

_May you find_

_Some comfort here_

I was starting to get a little nervous, the hand she had placed on my shoulder was now caressing the back of my left ear.

_Your in the arms of the Angel_

_May you find_

_Some comfort here_

The song ended and I turned without knowing she was about to kiss my cheek. Her lips met mine for an instant. People clapped and cheered. She turned away blushing and looked at the judges. I stood up and left the stage. I hope Lilly wasn't watching this.

"Marvellous, I think you have a lot of talent. Even though it's your fist performance you did well. You missed a couple of notes but other than that, congratulations Isabella." I heard one of the judges say.

"Thank you," I heard Isabella say.

"I personally liked the way you performed with the pianist, he's quite talented as well, to be able to concentrate on the keys while a beauty like you is singing and touching him so!" I had to laugh at what the other judge said. I walked away from the stage.

I needed to get ready for _my_ performance. Thank God I had played this song before. I knew how to play without glancing at the keys while singing.

Thirty minutes later, Frankie had performed "I changed by Chrishan, Elena had performed "Never had a dream come true" by S club 7, and Stuart had performed "Over and Over Again" by Nelly. Then they came to tell me I was up in five minutes. I walked to the stage and saw Alice.

"Hey, Edward."

"What song are you performing?" I asked.

"Easy by Paula De Anda," when she said that they called me up.

"See ya!" I said.

"Good luck" I heard Isabella say before I stepped on the stage.

_He drops his soot case by the door_

_She knows her daddy wont be back, and he wont_

_She drags her feet across the floor_

_Trying to hold back tight_

_To keep him holding on and she says_

"_daddy daddy don't leave, I'll do anything to keep you,_

_Right here with me, cant you see how much I need you? _

_Daddy daddy don't leave, mommy is saying things she don't mean,_

_She don't know what she's talking about,_

_Somebody hear me out._

_Father, listen, tell him that he's gotta hold and he don't have to go_

_Father, save him, I will do anything in return._

_I'll clean my room, try hard in school,_

_I'll be good I promise you,_

_Father, father, I pray to you_

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks,_

_She don't wanna close her eyes _

'_cause she's scared that he'll leave_

_They've tried just about everything_

_But its getting harder now, _

_Harder to breath_

_And she says,_

"_daddy daddy don't leave, I'll do anything to keep you,_

_Right here with me, cant you see how much I need you? _

_Daddy daddy don't leave, _

_the doctors are saying things they don't mean,_

_they don't know what they're talking about, _

_somebody hear me out!_

_Father, listen, tell him that he's gotta hold and he don't have to go_

_Father, save him, I will do anything in return._

_I'll clean my room, try hard in school,_

_I'll be good I promise you,_

_Father, father, I pray to you_

_Please don't let him go, I'm begging you so_

_Let him open his eyes, I need a little more time_

_To tell him that I love him more,_

_Than anything in the world_

_Its daddy's little girl!_

_Father (father), listen (listen), tell him that he's gotta hold and he don't have to go_

_Father (father), save him, I will do anything in return!_

_I'll clean my room, try hard in school,_

_I'll be good I promise you,_

_Father, father!_

_She was daddy's little girl…._

_Oooooh-whooa-ooh_

When I was finished I heard a roar of applause and when I turned to the judges, one of the girls had tears spilling over her cheeks.

"Stupendous Edward, you are a very talented pianist but even a better talented singer! I will have to point out that you went a little higher on some notes but it was nearly perfect." I grinned and thanked him.

"Wonderful, you have the voice of an angel hon," said a female judge." I noticed that the judge that was cryin g wasn't looking at me. I didn't know what was going on but I made no comment, I thanked them and they signalled me to leave.

Beatrice went after Alice, performing "Like a Boy" by Ciara, then Emmett performed "Wasn't me" by Shaggy, accompanied with Frankie. The judges told him he did an amazing job, he was very excited. The night continued with Amelia who performed "Unfaithful" By Rihana.

**

It had been a long night. We discovered that no one would be eliminated on the first performance, but next week. We had to go to the living room to see some announcements that Crystal-our informer and show conductor- had for us.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you enjoyed your first performance. I noticed a lot of you forgot the lyrics to your song, which would be because we picked them for you. We will keep picking them for you until you get the hang of it and you don't forget your lyrics. It will be duos, the list is outside your door, and you already have a partner. I picked them for you with the judges. There will be some trios. We also left you a schedule; it's for the rehearsal rooms. Of course you all know you have to share the kitchen, and the living room. The activity room…well, _that_ you will find out later this week. Check out your package, there are packages which contain your list and schedule, the lyrics to your song, the sound, a CD player and headphones for every one of you. There will be teachers arriving at the Talent Mansion tomorrow at six in the morning, you have to be up and welcome them; they will explain what they're for. If anyone missed this video, which I know not why they would; there is also a copy of it outside your door. I hope you like your song and partner; you will see me again tomorrow, goodbye now." As soon as she finished, half of us went to the door and brought everything in and placed it on the table. We each took turns getting our package. When I got mine I walked to my room and opened it.

_**Second Performance- Duos**_

_**Participant Name: **__Edward Cullen_

_**Partner:**__ Isabella Swan_

_**Song: **__"When ever you call"_

_**Artist: **__Mariah Carey & Brian McKnight_

_**Singing Rehearsal Time, Day & Room: **__Tuesdays 8:30am at room 2A_

_**Dancing Rehearsal Time, Day & Room: **__Thursdays 2:00pm at room 4B_

_**Number for the Activity Room: **__3_

That was the first paper and today was monday, the second paper said:

"_**When ever you call" by Mariah Carey & Brian McKnight lyrics**_

_**Isabella**__Edward__**Both**_

_Love, wondered inside_

_Stronger than you_

_Stronger than I_

_**Now, that has begun**_

_**We cannot turn back**_

_We can only turn, into one_

_**I will never need to be too**_

_**Far away to feel you**_

_**And I won't hesitate, oooh**_

_**When ever you call**_

_**And I'll always remember**_

_**that part of you, so tender**_

_**I'll be the one to catch your fall**_

_**When ever you call**_

_**And I, truly inspired**_

_**Finding my soul,**____(my soul)_

_**There in your eyes **__(there in your eyes)_

_**And you, have opened my heart **__(opened my heart)_

_**And lifted me inside, **_

_**By showing me yourself**_

_**In disguise**_

_**I will never need to be too**_

_**Far away to feel you**_

_**And I won't hesitate, at all**_

_**When ever you call**_

_**And I'll always remember**_

_**that part of you, so tender**_

_**I'll be the one to catch your fall**_

_**When ever you call**_

_And I will breath for you each day_

_Comfort you for all the pain_

_Gently kiss your fears, away_

_**You can turn to me in pride**_

_**Always understand that **_

_**I'll give you all I have inside**_

_**I will never need to be too**_

_**Far away to feel you**_

_And I won't hesitate, at all_

_**When ever you call**_

_**I will never need to be too**_

_**And I won't hesitate, at all**_

_**When ever you call**_

_**And I'll always remember**_

_**that part of you, so tender**_

_**I'll be the one to catch your fall**_

_**When ever you call**_

_**When ever you call**_

Those were some deep lyrics. I liked them, but how was I supposed to pull of Brian McKnight? I heard a soft knock on the door and I turned to see who it was. It was Isabella.

"I take you already read your list, and schedule." I said smiling. "Come on in," she smiled and walked in.

"Yes, I was a little surprised."

"Hey, at least we already got to 'perform together' and we can deal with it, right?" I saw her blush at that. So she remembered about the…kiss?

"Listen, about the…umm…incident at the end of the performance, I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine, let's just pretend it never happened," I noticed that she kept talking until I said 'I'ts fine'. Like she hadn't heard me.

"I just came to…I'll leave now," I held her arm and she turn to look at me.

"Maybe we can start practicing right now, I've never singed with only one other person." Why I had the impulse of stopping her?

She smiled. "Okay, but I'm not that good with duos, maybe we can help each other," I smiled back at her and nodded. She hesitated a little.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," She looked around the room and stopped at the stereo in the corner. "I say you put the CD in there," she suggested. I did as I was told, the song started immediately. I looked down at my paper and saw I had to start.

_Love, wondered inside_

_Stronger than you_

_Stronger than I_

She started to sing right after I finished my line, without waiting for the right tone.

_**Now, that has begun**_

_**We cannot turn back**_

She went to long on the last word, but I catch up and joined her.

_We can only turn, into one_

We tried to sing the next lines together but she held some notes to long and others too short and I couldn't keep up. We sounded like we were praying.

_**I will never need to be too**_

_**Far away to feel you**_

_**And I won't hesitate, oooh**_

_**When ever you call**_

_**And I'll always remember**_

_**that part of you, so tender**_

_**I'll be the one to catch your fall**_

_**When ever you call**_

I started to laugh. "I suck at it!" I said. She laughed with me.

"_I_ suck at it, what are you talking about," then I noticed a girl standing by the door, and Isabella turn and smiled. "Hey, Ashley," the girl-Ashley, laughed at us.

"Let me help you Isa," I noticed when she said that, Isabella bit her lip nervously. "Can you start the song over?" Ashley asked me," I nodded and started it again. I was a little confused, I mean I could help her; it didn't bother me at all. The song started and Ashley listened to it all, without us singing, then she started it again so I started at the right note.

_Love, wondered inside_

_Stronger than you_

_Stronger than I_

Ashley positioned herself next to the stereo and took the Bella with her to see the lyrics. She paused the song when I finished my line and said, "Count to Two and then start, and make sure you make a pause between your lines" she presses play and then Isabella started on the perfect note.

_**Now, that has begun**_

_**We cannot turn back**_

She finished right on the note. Then I started.

_We can only turn, into one_

Ashley paused the song again, "On this one, you can start right after he finishes his line. Make a one-second-pause between the lines. _I will never need to be too,_

_Far away to feel you, And I won't hesitate, at all. _And make your last note in the chorus long for about four seconds_" _She sang it slowly and I noticed Isabella was concentrating on her. She nodded and started the song.

Again, Isabella started right on the note and stayed on the note with me the whole chorus.

_**I will never need to be too**_

_**Far away to feel you**_

_**And I won't hesitate, at all**_

_**When ever you call**_

_**And I'll always remember**_

_**that part of you, so tender**_

_**I'll be the one to catch your fall**_

_**When ever you call**_

Her last not was beautiful. Ashley pause it again. "Now, in this part, make your second note a two seconds long, pause for a second then continue with your first note. Wait I have an idea, I'll tell you when to start and when to end, okay?" Isabella nodded. Why was she having so much trouble?

_**And I, **__(And I) __**truly inspired**_

_**Finding my soul,**____(my soul)_

_**There in your eyes **__(there in your eyes)_

_**And you, have opened my heart **__(opened my heart)_

_**And lifted me inside, **_

_**By showing me yourself**_

_**Undisguised**_

_**I will never need to be too**_

_**Far away to feel you**_

_**And I won't hesitate, at all**_

_**When ever you call**_

_**And I'll always remember**_

_**that part of you, so tender**_

_**I'll be the one to catch your fall**_

_**When ever you call**_

_And I will breath for you each day_

_Comfort you for all the pain_

_Gently kiss your fears, away_

_**You can turn to me in pride**_

_**Always understand that **_

_**I'll give you all I have inside**_

I noticed Isabella was now doing it all by herself, she had gotten the hand of it.

_**I will never need to be too**_

_**Far away to feel you**_

_And I won't hesitate, at all_

_**When ever you call**_

_**I will never need to be too, beyond you**_

_**And I won't hesitate, at all**_

_**When ever you call**_

_**And I'll always remember**_

_**that part of you, so tender**_

_**I'll be the one to catch your fall**_

_**When ever you call**_

_**When ever you call**_

_**When ever you call**_

She was amazing! As soon as she got the hang of it she made her notes long and beautiful. I was still a little confused of why Ashley had to make her count and pause so much. It's not like she couldn't hear the right tone, they were obvious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm really sorry I'm a day late. I know I said I would post it yesterday but I had to study for finals and it took longer than expected.**

_**Edward: well, well well…look who's back!**_

_**Alice: yeah you totally abandoned us for like months!**_

_**Me: sorry! Sorry! It's just that I've had a lot of homework and exams to study for!**_

_**Ashley: (sarcastically) 'ear 'ear! She has explanations! **_

_**Bella: Should we forgive her?**_

_**Alice: If she promises to make you go shopping with me!**_

_**Bella: Okay deal's off. Sorry sparkles. We can't forgive you…**_

_**Me: but…but…I promise to update frequently and…and…I will even post links so that people could see what you guys will wear on your next performances!**_

_**Edward: Okay, break it up! Leave her alone, she promised now!**_

_**Bella: Okay, but as long as you don't make me go shopping…**_

_**Ashley: Now, don't you have something to say? Havent you forgotten to say something in the last chapters?**_

_**Me: umm….no?**_

_**Alice: Say it… say it!**_

_**Me: Okay okay! I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does! But I do own some of the characters in this story!**_

_**Ashley: okay, fair enough.**_

**BPOV**

I hadn't meant to kiss him. I really hadn't. I just didn't know he would turn right that moment. And I was just trying to act out my performance a little. He is a handsome guy and it was a song meant for a guy really.

I tried to wish him luck when it was his turn but he simply walked on stage. I don't know if he was angry at me or something because I don't really know him. I just stared after him a little puzzled. Maybe he had answered and he just didn't turn to face me and since I can't hear….

A small girl with black hair walked by and she waved at me as Edward came back from stage. They hugged and said something then she went in.

I dazed off the rest of the night while others performed. I didn't want to be eliminated the first day!

In the morning Frankie came to my room and I was very surprised to see him there except that he only dragged me out of bed and turned to me.

"We have an informer, Crystal or something like that, telling us what's happening I don't think you want to miss it."

As it turns out, we both missed it. I, because I woke up late and Frankie because he tried to get me to catch up. To our luck there was also a DVD delivered at our door besides some envelopes. We watched the video and then we opened our envelope.

_**Second Performance- Duos**_

_**Participant Name:**____Isabella Swan_

_**Partner:**__Edward Cullen_

_**Song:**____"Whenever you call"_

_**Artist:**____Mariah Carey & Brian McKnight_

_**Singing Rehearsal Time, Day & Room:**____Tuesdays 8:30am at room 2A_

_**Dancing Rehearsal Time, Day & Room:**____Thursdays 2:00pm at room 4B_

_**Number for the Activity Room:**____3_

That was the first paper and today was Monday, the second paper said:

"_**Whenever you call" by Mariah Carey & Brian McKnight lyrics**_

_**Isabella **__Edward __**Both**_

_Love, wondered inside_

_Stronger than you_

_Stronger than I_

_**Now, that has begun**_

_**We cannot turn back**_

_We can only turn, into one_

_**I will never need to be too**_

_**Far away to feel you**_

_**And I won't hesitate, oooh**_

_**Whenever you call**_

_**And I'll always remember**_

_**that part of you, so tender**_

_**I'll be the one to catch your fall**_

_**Whenever you call**_

_**And I, truly inspired**_

_**Finding my soul,**__(my soul)_

_**There in your eyes**____(there in your eyes)_

_**And you, have opened my heart**____(opened my heart)_

_**And lifted me inside,**_

_**By showing me yourself**_

_**In disguise**_

_**I will never need to be too**_

_**Far away to feel you**_

_**And I won't hesitate, at all**_

_**Whenever you call**_

_**And I'll always remember**_

_**that part of you, so tender**_

_**I'll be the one to catch your fall**_

_**Whenever you call**_

_And I will breath for you each day_

_Comfort you for all the pain_

_Gently kiss your fears, away_

_**You can turn to me in pride**_

_**Always understand that**_

_**I'll give you all I have inside**_

_**I will never need to be too**_

_**Far away to feel you**_

_And I won't hesitate, at all_

_**Whenever you call**_

_**I will never need to be too**_

_**And I won't hesitate, at all**_

_**Whenever you call**_

_**And I'll always remember**_

_**that part of you, so tender**_

_**I'll be the one to catch your fall**_

_**Whenever you call**_

_**Whenever you call**_

How ironic. It seemed like we'd been performing together a lot and it was just the second performance. Poor him he must be very annoyed at the fact that I'm his partner. Would he yell at me or be angry because of the kiss? The longer I waited the more ridiculous it was to avoid him. He was my partner after all and if he wasn't coming to me, well, I would go to him.

I walked out of my room and something hit me. I did not know where his room was! How was I supposed to get there? Then I saw the small-pixie-looking girl with black hair that had hugged him after his performance and I walked up to her. If they hugged they must be in the same group or at least know each other…

"Hey," when I spoke, she turned from the freezer to look at me. She had a popsicle in hand.

"We _are_ allowed to eat this right?" I read her lips and laughed. Her eyes wide with horror.

"I believe so, yeah" she relaxed and then took off the paper bag.

"Jeez you scared me, I thought I had done something wrong!" she seemed friendly enough so I asked her what I needed to know.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to ask if you knew where Edward Cullen's room was…you see, he's my duet partner and I have no idea where to find him" I explained.

"Sure, his roo-" the rest of her sentence was lost because she turned away and I assumed she was leading the way so I followed her. She stopped at a door and smiled then left. I said thanks as she walked then knocked on the door.

He opened the door and I looked up at him. He was still wearing his pajama apparently but he didn't seem sleepy.

"I take you already read your list, and schedule." He said smiling. "Come on in," I smiled right back and then walked in.

We tred to practice but I wasn't doing so good since I can't hear and he didn't know so I was messing him up as well because he had a confused expression. Thank god Ashley walked in then and helped me because I would've had to tell him otherwise. Though he did look at us a little confused but didn't comment.

After spending the afternoon with Edward practicing I went to hang out with the girls, just to see how they were doing with their songs. I found that they were all very busy practicing with their partners and since I had nothing else to do I started picturing how Edward and I would perform our song.

I probably shouldn't have pictured anything because I started to picture us being very close. I mean yes he's attractive but I barely met him. Besides he doesn't even know that I'm deaf and when he finds out he will probably turn away or start pitying me. I'm not resented towards the fact that I'm deaf or anything I just really hate when people do stuff for me or try to be nice just because they know I'm deaf. I mean I can move and talk and see I'm only deaf!

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Frankie standing there. "Having a hard time with your song?" He asked and I almost hit myself. I could only imagine how my face looked while I was having a fight in my head.

"No it's not that. I was just thinking of how we're not going to be competing as a group." I lied easily but he caught me.

"Oh really? Because it looked to me like you were having some kind of argument in your head, the kind of argument that makes your eyebrow come up in anger and puts a pout on your lips." What the-? He had me all figured out now?

"And what argument would that be?" this shall be interesting. I tried to keep my eyes on his lips so that I could see what he answered but I got distracted by his body.

Yeah, I know. I'm such a girl, but I can't help it, and I'm sure a lot of girls would have my same problem if they had this Greek god standing in front of them wearing a white muscle shirt that clung to his body and showed strong shoulders as well as defined abs; and some casual jeans which hung low at his hips.

When my eyes made it back up to his face I saw a smile playing on his lips and amusement showed in his eyes. _Oh gosh please someone shoot me now._ I knew he was waiting for a response to the answer I know he'd given me while I was admiring his good physique and since I had missed it I was forced make something up.

"Well, you are completely off" I said in what I hope was a steady voice.

"Oh, so you weren't thinking about how much you hate people who pity you when they find out your deaf? Because the expression you had on your face is the exact same expression you have every time you are thinking of that. I know because if you don't remember, a couple of weeks ago you had that expression and I asked what was wrong and you said you were only thinking of how much you hate people who pity you-"

"Okay, okay I got the point!" I said in resignation as much as annoyingness. "Yes that's what I was thinking about. Happy?" I asked sarcastically and he laughed and nodded. I didn't say anything for a few seconds and neither did he.

"Did you only come to annoy me or was there something else you wanted?" oops. As soon as I said the words I regretted them It wasn't his fault I was angry at other people. I shouldn't have snapped at him like that! I was about to apologize or something when he spoke.

"No, though I enjoy annoying you I actually came to bring you this" he stretched out his hand and I saw a cup I had not seen him holding before. I guess I was a little…distracted. "It's a mango smoothie. Albert made some for all of us, from our group I mean and he asked me to bring some to you." He was still smiling even though I had completely snapped at him.

"Oh, thanks" I didn't' know what else to say. I mean he come in to bring me a smoothie and I check him out and only listen to half of what he says and then snap at him for being right on target in his guess.

"Yeah no problem," he turned around and walked to the door then stopped and turned and walked back to me. "Hey, do you want to practice our songs together? Like I sing mine and you fill in for America's part, she's my partner but I don't know where she is…and maybe I can fill in for your partner?"

"Sure, though I don't see how it'll be much help seeing as I can't give you any advice on how to make your song better since I can't really listen to you" I thought he would feel uncomfortable with my comment but he laughed.

"Yeah well it'll help because you will sing the girl's part and I won't get lost, besides you know this song Isa."

"Okay," I answered with a smile. Seemed to me like being close to Frankie would be easier than I thought.

Our performance is in two days and Edward and I have it almost perfected. It is amazing how we can work together so easily. Still, he hasn't figured out my secret, which is good. I am too happy anyway. Ive spent the last few days practicing with Edward but mostly with Frankie.

Today we were supposed to go to the activity room.

**Yes I also know that it's not even long enough but would you guys rather this or wait another two days for me to update something longer? I mean I'm still updating…just in parts. You will still get to read it!**

**Thanks so much to those who voted and reviewed! I love you guys!**

**I'm so excited to see Eclipse next month!**

**Love**

**Sparkles **


End file.
